


In a chase to end all Times, Our stars will always be the same

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom, Tristhad - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: M/M, TrashArt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a chase to end all Times, Our stars will always be the same

 

 

After a long time of not touching an editor it had to be them, all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting because I may not keep it on my pc.


End file.
